


Blueberries? Sure.

by 42t1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm also bad at summaries, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Multi, Protective Law, Protective Roronoa Zoro, Sanji deserve a good family, Sick Vinsmoke Sanji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42t1/pseuds/42t1
Summary: Sanji is dead, or is he really?Sanji apparently didnt die, but he did lost his memories,He... lost it? Right? It's not like he switched body with a Sanji that had a nice family and is just a normal highschool student, right?In which two Sanji died at the same time, but the universe fucked up and instead switched their soul.Or the one where the author is quite bad at making summaryand english.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Kaya/Usopp (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Fair Warning, I'm bad at English, and at time managing, so this might comes out on odd times and has very bad grammar errors  
> but hey, still, i will try and finish it! No Beta as i have no friend and afraid.  
> Yeah, just afraid.

Sanji died while protecting Chopper from getting shot at with a Kairoseki bullets, and the Reindeer wont accept the fact.  
Chopper kept operating on him, removing the bullets from his chest. 

It's no use, Nami told everyone. Let him be, Luffy retort.

He's been at the operating table for hours, was it almost a day tho? He kept crying, Sanji isnt losing anymore blood, he said,  
I've stitched his chest back together, he continue with tears in his eyes, of course, his heart should have stopped beating the moment he got hit anyway no wonder he's not moving, some will say. But Chopper didnt care.

Everyone else grieved on their own ways

Luffy is sat on top of the Sunny's head, overlooking the horizon, wondering why isn't he strong enough to protect his nakama, was all those two years not enough?  
Nami is crying under her Mikan tree, she doesn't want to be seen, anyone who tried to approach her will be hit with her Clima-tact.  
Usopp is openly crying, he's weak, he can't do anything, he though. He's blaming his self for it.  
Robin just sat on her usual desk in the library, books stacked beside her, "Is necromancy possible?", "Devil Fruits that can Revive the Deaths", "The Morality of Immortality", and so on. She's trying.  
Franky keep repairing the ships, no tears falling from his eyes. He wonder why he, who is a sensitive person doesn't cry when those close to him just died mere hours ago, he hates himself for it so he keep repairing the same things over and over again.  
Brook didn't even pick up his violin, he only stares at the aquarium, remenincing old memories.  
And Zoro? Well, let just say he just accidentally broke his weights, and a speck of wood from the broken floor got into his eyes.  
Chopper is still trying, but he's staring to lose hope. Most people would have told him to lost it the moment the cook was shoot. But he didnt want to.

===

Vinsmoke Sanji died on his hospital bed. His weak heart finally gave up. He was just a normal High school student, trying to live his live to the fullest with his weak body. His Doctor is trying to restart his heart.  
'He's just a kid, he still has so much to live for', his doctor thought as he tried his best. 'You cant give up now, what of your dreams?' The Nurses are silent around him. 'It's time to pronounce his time of death', He thinks he heard one of them said.

Reiju can't be seen anywhere, she doesn't want to be seen with her make up ruined she told herself, but really, who is she fooling?  
Ichiji knows that the Doctors attempt to resuscitate his brother has 0.1% to none chance.  
Niji is screaming at the nurses, his stupid brother can't die like this, who will he tease now? Who will talk him into asking Cosette out now?  
Yonji is silent, which is unusual for the youngest Vinsmoke. He's looking at his Dad, begging him to do something.  
Vinsmoke Judge doesn't know what to do, one of his precious son is dying and he can do nothing about it. What use is his research and wealth if he can't help his own family?  
Vinsmoke Sora is the only one that can be seen Crying, but deep down she knows her whole family is crushed by Sanji's state.

===

A heartbeat.

And ~~Vinsmoke~~ _No! I am_ ~~ **Black Leg**~~ Sanji open his eyes.


	2. Blanquette de Veau and a nice bowl of Rice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanji should really find a new hobby other than fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, here's a new chapter because I'm lonely on my birthday. Well, at least my Fgo servants is congratulating me (Yes, Robin your smile is more than enough, i love you too you stupid archer).  
> Some side note, every time there's this (===) thingy, it means we're changing between the Sanji(s), well, their Point Of View, anyway.  
> Oh, sorry for not replying to your comment! I do read them and I appreciate it! I just have a real bad case of Social Anxiety ;;  
> I'm running full on Caffeine and Nicotine, and Erik Satie's Gymnopedies is looping in the bg, so I apologize for any mistake.

Vismoke ~~**Blackleg!**~~ Sanji opened his eyes to the image of his mom crying.

Wait, Mom?! Is he... dead? But why is he still hurting if he's dead? He sat up suddenly, regretting his decision when his head pounded so hard he feels like someone just split it open. Everyone in the room is surprised. What the hell? Did Sanji just sat up??!

"Sanji!" he can hear someone (more than one?) shouted, he can't make up who because there's constant beeping around him.

He feels someone holding his hands, slowly he traced the owner of it with his eyes, and still not believe what he sees. "Mo..ther?" he rasped.

"Sanji, welcome back" she cried.

===

When Sanji suddenly sat up Chopper screamed so hard Zoro dropped his dumbbell, making another hole on the Crow nest's floor.

Chopper cried hugging the delirious Sanji. Saying how sorry he is, how he tried his best and is happy that Sanji is now fine, well, not fine, but you get the memo. The noises made Nami and Luffy shows up at the Infirmary, and when they see Sanji holding Chopper with his right hand, and his chest with his left, his eyes unfocused, they cried and joined the Reindeer. The commotion brings more people to the Infirmary. One by one they greeted Sanji. Chopper finally registering what had just happened told everyone to give Sanji some room. Chopper is confused, he's still happy that Sanji is alive and well, but still he's confused. Sanji's been brain dead for more than just a few hours, this should not be possible. His organs should have stopped working by now!

Zoro, who's finally getting curious enough when the noises suddenly stopped, decided to go to the Galley to grab some Sake. When he got there he noticed everyone standing around near  
the infirmary door. Curious, he decided to join them when he hears it.

"I Apologize, but where am I?"

===

"You're in your hospital room," he could hear someone says. He tried to clear his vision and makes idea of who that familiar voice belongs too, but his head hurt too much and he thinks he can feel something poking his Lungs.

"Okay, everyone get out of the Room, we need to do some check up", that voice, that one he recognize immediately, he slowly turned his head and sure enough, there standing beside him is none other  
than the Surgeon of Dead himself, wearing a white doctor coat.

"Law, what? I don't-" he started but was shushed by the doctor. His Mom squeezed his hand and then let go, kissing his forehead.

"Listen to your Doctor okay, sweetie? I will be waiting with everyone outside", She replied. Sanji tried to reach for her hand but then she was out, leaving him in this unfamiliar room with Law and some nurses.

"Alright listen, in my entire short life of being a doctor, I've never ever had a patient who return from death after being pronounced for more than 40 minutes. It's possible, but very rare." he heard Law said. 40 Minutes? Surely that can't be. He knows the Heart Pirates Captain wasn't with them at the time he got shoot. How is it possible it's only been 40 minutes. And hey, Hospital?  
They were in the middle of the sea! He's pretty sure Nami said the nearest island is a day away before they got attacked!

"Hey Law, you know-"

"I told you to call me Doctor Law, and please, you should rest. You just got revived not too long ago, I'm surprised you can even talk right now, much less sit on your own. So how are you feeling?"  
Sanji suddenly noticed how fatigued he is, and remember the pain in his chest.

"Ah, i think my ribs might be fractured and my head feels like shit", he replied. Law looked away and told one of the nurse to write it down,

"One of that might be my fault. Alright, we'll be giving you some painkiller and let you rest for now, after that, more check up."

Sanji nods, it's all so confusing but he can get the answer later. Hopefully Luffy and everyone else isn't too worried about him. And Chopper! God he has to apologize to Chopper, maybe make  
him a big cotton candy for scaring the Reindeer with his stupid tendencies to sacrifice himself. He feels a little sleepy after Law and the nurses left, so he close his eyes and fell into a slumber.

===

"Uh, I was... pretty sure that I'm the Hospital, what are you doing here Luffy? Who are these people? What's with that get-up? And why is there a raccoon hugging me?"

Sanji looked around at the odd gang of people. Some of them resemble his friends, a girl that looked exactly like Nami but with long hair, is that Robin? Why do she appears more 'mature'? Oh, Usopp is here too, but why is he ripped? Sanji did not need to see that. And wait, is that? A Robot hand (so cool!)? Why is there a Robot with a skeleton? WHY IS THAT SKELETON MOVING--- And is that Zoro he sees in the back? No one else he knows has a green hair, (except maybe that underclassmen who likes to stalk Luffy) but they just had a fight. No way the idiot will visit him. Oh, Oh God he just remember that the Raccoon was speaking before too! Where in the heavens is he?! They all looked at Sanji who started to freak out.

"Sanji, you're on Sunny! I'm pretty sure you didn't knock your head, but it could be from the shock and your brain tryin to figure things out!" the Raccoon speaks, again. So he wasn't hallucinating about that,

"Haha... I'm dead right? And this is Heaven? Or maybe hell, because i'm pretty sure there should not be a skeleton in heaven"

"Yohohoho Sanji-san! You hurt my heart for saying that! Except I don't have a heart!" 

Sanji fainted again.

When he came to, he was alone with the Raccoon who is currently checking all the machines that's around him. When the raccoon noticed him awake, it (he?) started bawling again,

"Sanji----!!!" the raccoon tried to go for a hug but restrained his self. No, this is not a time for crying. He's done with that. "Sanji," he tried again, "How are you feeling?"

Still not believing himself, Sanji tried to moved his hand to pinch his cheek, but then a sudden pain in his chest stopped him. Oh yeah, he was hospitalized again because of his heart.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, Raccoon, but I didn't catch your name? And where's Doctor Law? Is my heart fine?" the Raccoon ( ~~ **IM A REINDEER!)**~~ looked puzzled.

"Sanji, I guess you're still not really back with us. My name is Chopper! I'm your Doctor and shipmate! And I'm a Reindeer, not a Raccoon you bastard!" taken a back with the Racco- Reindeer's sudden change in attitude, and also the information, Sanji quietly whisper "Shipmate?"

"Yeah! We're Pirates!"

Oh he's so not ready for whatever this is.

===

When Sanji opened his eyes, he once again sees his mom sitting beside him, holding his hand. Please Tell me I'm not dead.

"You're not dead honey," came the reply from his mom. God, he is dead, his mom can hear his thoughts. "No, Silly, you're just speaking out loud." He hears her laugh.

Oh God, he can hear his mom laugh again, his mom is right here beside him, smiling at him again, holding his hand again. Fuck, he has a mixed feelings about this. In one side he's happy, in the other he's confused. What the fuck is happening. He suddenly feels a hand on his cheeks

"Oh dear, oh dear, what's wrong honey? Why are you crying?," she's wiping his tears, and yet it keeps falling even more "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? Should i call Doctor Law?" he sees her   
eyes getting worried, tears still streaming down his face,

"No Mom, everything's fine" he smiled. After an embarrassing 5 minutes of crying, he sat himself and turned to look at her. "Mom, can you tell me what happened?" she tightened her grips on his hand

"You.. you had another attack after having an argument with one of your friend, he was the one calling the ambulance and us," an attack over an argument? 

"I'm pretty sure i got shot in the chest," his mom looks at him, confused

"Shot at? No, that's not possible-" before she can continue the door to his room slammed open, and in come his worst nightmare

"Sanji! Are you Okay?" he can hear them said as they ran to his bed. He can feel his heart beats faster, no no this could not be happening. He can hear beeping somewhere, what is that sound how do i stop it? 'It's too loud, It's too loud'  
He's trying to block the sounds with his hands, why is his chest hurting? Why are they here? It's too loud, he can't breathe, 'I need air it's too stuffy in here', he feels someone holding his shoulder  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" more noises, is that the door opening again? He can't breathe, it hurts, he can't-

When he opened his eyes for the third time, Law is standing near one of the many machine that's around his bed. Damn, what are all these machine for, he has never been hooked on so many of them before. Ah, whatever, the most important thing right now is asking his friends whereabouts.

"Ah, great timing, Law, can you tell me where the rest of my crew is?" Law stopped whatever he was doing and raised an eyebrow at Sanji.

"School, where else? It's already the next day, you slept thru the night." the doctor said as he finished writing on his board.

"School?"

"Yes, School, they will probably visit you around 4 pm, or they might ditch class and just come." Law grabbed one of the free chair and set it beside Sanji's bed "Your gang of rag tag can't never be predicted," Law smiled at him. And Sanji could only laugh. "That's true,"

After talking with Law for awhile, Sanji conclude 3 things, 1.) 'He' has a heart condition due to a birth defect, 2.) 'His' Mom is Alive and well, and 3.) He's pretty sure he's not in his 'World' anymore.

As the clock hit 4 pm, the door to his room is slammed open for who knows how many time, he actually feels bad for it. And in come Luffy and Nami. They looked just like the first time Sanji met them at the Baratie 2 years ago,

"Sanji~!" Luffy was about to jump into his bed when Nami stopped him by the collar. Sanji surprisingly doesn't feel the need to praise Nami like he usually did.

"Sanji-kun! We were so worried about you! We would love to just ditch the Class but Smoker-sensei is the one in charge today since Shank-sensei went on a trip!" Nami said, as she sat herself and luffy at one of the many sofa (wow, he's pretty sure this room is expensive), as if it's her own spot. More people started piling in, he can see Robin, walking along with a very human Franky, Usopp with his hand on his ear, holding a rectangular object against it. There are also two people he at first didn't recognize, but that Pink hat and that Afro gave away who they are. "Brook-sensei insist on joining us, by the way, said he needed to talk to your mom" Nami continued, as everyone sat on what he assumed their designated spot.

Seeing the lack of one certain moss plant, Sanji sat on his bed better and turned to Nami, "So where's the Marimo Bastard? I don't see the Fucker anywhere" as the words left his mouth he can see everyone looking at him weirdly,

"Wow, Sanji you must be still angry at Zoro to be speaking like that" Usopp said as he put down whatever on his hand on the table. Huh? But he always talk like this?

"I can't believe our dear Sanji has been tainted!" he could hear Nami said. Ah, he got it, so this 'him' that they know is a goody two shoes huh?

"But it's actually kind of refreshing hearing Sanji says that. You need to let go from time to time!" Franky laughed,

They then started to talk between themselves, sometimes including Sanji into Topics Sanji didn't know but feels familiar with. They talk about their classes today, how Cavendish somehow managed to flood their Laboratory with pink liquids after putting the wrong Formula into his beaker. (The entire hall smells like Cotton Candy) (Chopper, you didn't have anything to do with that do you?) (No Brook-Sensei!) But they all tried to shift the conversation whenever Zoro is mentioned. Maybe he could ask Usopp about that later.

It was... surprisingly nice, Sanji finds himself thinking. His Nakama is still the same crazy group, even thought it's being tone down a bit (which he actually kind of appreciate), but he missed his Crew mates. Maybe he could get used to this until he find a solution on how to comes back to his world. And maybe push back the issues about ' _them'_ for the time being.

===

"Okay, Okay, so we're in the Sea?" Chopper nodded enthusiastically, "Franky is this awesome Cyborg, and the talking skeleton is Brook-sensei?" Chopper stopped nodding when he hears how Sanji calls Brook, but then continued nodding. "And you, Chopper, is turned into a talking Reindeer," Chopper nodded again, less enthusiast this time, "And we're a Pirate Crew?" Chopper is back to nodding enthusiastically, Sanji found it to be so cute but he needs to get his mind right. This is not the time for that. "God, this is so confusing, are you sure I'm not dead?" this time he can see Chopper expression turning into a sad one. Oh dear, that's a wrong thing to ask. He can't handle human Chopper crying, less when he's this cute and fluffy and God, Sanji wanted to stroke his fu-

"I... you were dead," this perked Sanji up, so he did die, but somehow got resurrected? "You were dead for 14 hours, 37 minutes, and 12 seconds, Sanji, and it was my fault" Huh? That can't be.

"Chopper that's not possible, my organ should have shut itself if I've been dead for that long!" He reads about this one before while waiting for his doctor at the hospital.

"I know! I know that... But here you're alive and breathing. And that's all I care about Sanji," Chopper sniffled, Sanji being the softy that he is, brings Chopper to a hug.

"And I thank you for that Chopper, but may I see everyone else now?" He might just figures out what happened to him, but he needs to talk to someone about it.

"Your Thank doesn't make me happy you bastard!" the Reindeer replied. Yeah, this is definitely Chopper. "But um, I don't recommend you leaving the infirmary, so i will just call everyone one by one. Who do you want to meet first?" If these people is the same as his friends. Then he knows the one that's best for this.

"Can i please meet with Robin first?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yellow again!  
> Sanji is one of the smart people on the Crew, of course he will figure it out.  
> I know it's short, and i'm sorry,  
> i dont have the energy to make long chapter---  
> Hmm, I'm also thinking of posting a yonkoma comic at the end of each chapter starting the next one,  
> it will probably be about past events (shenanigans?) of the AU!Vinsmoke Siblings thought,  
> should I or should I not?  
> Also, again, apologize for any mistake found!  
> Welp, Hope you guys have a nice day!  
> Next chapter will be in at least two weeks ~~(or maybe three)~~


	3. Tarte Tatin and a bittersweet chocolate.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving with an injury sucks, thankfully, Sanji didn't fucking care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 weeks? More like 8 Months, My life is a mess, I’m sorry.

Sanji is pretty sure he’s damned. Or, should he say Fucked? Yes, it’s a little bit excessive for him, but that’s EXACTLY how he feels. Between being shot in the chest, swapping souls with a goodie-two-shoes _Sanji_ , and having a sickly body, he will be stuck with **Them**. And frankly, it terrifies him.

He’s quite happy to see his mother, don’t blame him. But his _Siblings_ scare him, what if they’re even worse here? His sickly body must have given them an even more excuse to, dare he say, _torture_ him.

The sound of the door opening brought him out of his thoughts, when he lifted his head he saw one of his nurses.

“Oh, Sanji-san, you’re awake! How are you feeling?” she asked while putting a tray of food on the table, Sanji smiled, thanking her.

“I’m fine, thank you for asking, do you know when I can return home?” funny how that didn’t leave a bitter taste in his mouth.

“Ah, I might say in 2 to 4 days, but since your case is quite rare, Doctor Law might need you to stay longer, for your best interest,” she said as she finished changing his IV fluid, a trained smile on her face.

Sanji hummed, that might not be so bad, he can prepare his mind for what’s about to come, he sure can, right? As the nurse left his room after doing some routine check he doesn't exactly care about, he was left alone with his breakfast. He examined them, a full breakfast set consisting of rice, miso soup, grilled salmon, natto, some melon for dessert, and what looked like tea. Well, might as well taste the food in this world while he’s at it.

=====

He did talk with Robin, and nice beautiful Robin is as smart as ever, but whatever this that is happening to him has never been recorded in what Robin has read so far, but they are still hopeful about it, she can still look at the new book when they get to the next Island.

And they did arrive there, just around 5 to 6 hours after he finished talking with her. Chopper came into the infirmary, about to ask Sanji the whereabouts of his grocery list when he remembered that _this_ Sanji would not know where it was. So he just stood there with the door open with watery eyes, not knowing what to feel. In one way they did save Sanji, but this Sanji isn’t really _‘Their’_ Sanji. _This_ Sanji wouldn’t even know where their grocery list is, let alone all their adventures together. _This_ Sanji called him a Raccoon! _This Sanji-_

“Chopper? What’s wrong?” Sanji asked, worried. Chopper had come in just 3 minutes ago and just stood there looking distressed and about to cry, and a distressed Chopper is one Sanji didn’t want to see, that’s wrong to see.

“No, nothing’s wrong Sanji, i was just about to ask about where you put the shopping list, but i guess you wouldn’t-”

“On the middle left cabinet, it’s in the red notebook” his answer surprised them both, Chopper looked a bit startled.

“Sanji, how did you know?” Chopper looked at him with his big eyes, hopeful, maybe this Sanji _is_ their Sanji, and whatever the hell that was yesterday is just some weird after effect of his “Miracle”.

“I don’t know? I just did, I think? It’s quite confusing but…” Sanji’s head hurts, and he brings his hands to his temple, Chopper walked up to him slowly and ask him if he’s fine, “I’m fine just, my head hurts, somehow”

“Uhm, I think you should rest again, for the time being, we can talk about this later, Sanji” as Chopper silently said his goodbye, slowly closing the door, leaving Sanji alone in the infirmary.

An hour passed by with Sanji staring at the ceiling, too many thoughs running through his head all at once, making him unable get his much needed rest, until finally, he decide to just fuck it and take a look around the ship.

Slowly getting out of the bed, he winced at the pain in his chest, opting to walk slowly while holding the wall, and made his way to the door closest to him which, surprisingly led him to the dining room and a nice kitchen.

Oh-

Now he knows what he could do while waiting for everyone to come back.

He checked the impressive fridge and found a lock, casually inputting the password and opening it he stopped, ‘How did i know the password?’. Ignoring it, he checked inside, there was some pastries, maybe he could make some Tarte Tatin? 

Ichiji loves his Tarte Tatin. He usually eat them hot with some cold whip cream and caramelized strawberry somehow able to keep hidden from them, and Niji would complain about how he prefer Tarte au Chocolat over Tarte Tatin, but still finishing his serving and even complained that it was too small, while Yonji would happily inhale whatever was given to him with Reiju berating Yonji for his table manner while sipping her hibiscus tea.

And now Sanji missed his siblings. He hoped he didn’t give them too much trouble over his last attack, and wished the pirate version of him isn’t going to be too vulgar around them.

He took the pastries off the fridge for thawing, walking slowly to the pantry to take some apples and set everything down on the counter. Everything hurts, but he needs to do something before his mind goes into places he doesn't want it to go.

He opted to sit on the dining table so as to not tire himself too much. Carefully, he rolled the dough, minding his injury, shaped them onto the pan, folding the crust and then put them back into the fridge to chill. He preheated the oven (God lord this thing is so big, what are they making in here?) and moved back to cut the apple, peeling them slowly and putting the peels in a bowl to make some crisps later. 

Lost in thought, he didn't hear the galley door opening until someone touched his shoulder.

To say he was surprised was not an exaggeration, he almost kicked whoever it was if not for his injury. When he turned his head, he was met with one idiot face.

“What the fuck are you doing here you shitty cook? Didn't Chopper tell you to rest?” the green haired bastard shouted, ‘What the fuck is this person problem?’

“I’m fucking bored! What the fuck are YOU doing here, huh?” Oh, this mosshead is a bad influence on his speech.

“Ah, you idiot! I’m not the one who got shot in the chest! If you have a deathwish then do whatever the fuck you want!” Zoro moved to the cupboard while dragging his foot (hah, even this scary looking Zoro is still childish, huh).

Sanji decided to ignore him and continue peeling an apple for himself as Zoro proceed to open the first cabinet, and then the next one, and the next one, until finally letting a loud groan, 

“Curly, where did you put the damn sake?”

Sanji raised his visible eyebrow, “The fuck you mean? You're still underage” Sanji’s answer prompted Zoro to turn at him, a scowl appearing in his stupid face.

“Didn't think getting shot in the chest means you got even dumber than usual”, at his reply Sanji stopped, gears turning in his head.

“You weren’t listening yesterday huh?” Sanji sighed, putting the knife down.

“Hard to listen with everyone bawling their eyes out, so i just left” Zoro shifted his eye, no way will he tell Sanji it was because he was overwhelmed. Nope.

“I’m not Sanji” a pause,

“The fuck you mean”

“I will tell you the ‘fuck’ i mean if you help me bake this tart” the blond pointed at the mess in front of him to Zoro, who’s currently has a surprised look on is face. 

_Yeah,_ Zoro thought, _The cook really do fucking lost his mind if he let me help him cook._

=====

Hospital is boring. Not having someone to talk to is boring. Being bedridden is boring. All in all, Sanji just wants to move and maybe punch some bastard in the face (Probably the mosshead, how dare him not show up when apparently it was his fault Sanji is stuck in the Hospital right now). So when the door to his room opened up at around 4 pm again, he half expected it to be the mosshead finally showing up and apologizing (Hah! As if), but it was just Law.

“What do you mean it was just me Sanji, I’m hurt” Law said, while bringing a chair to sit down beside Sanji’s bed.

“I was expecting the moss for brain you know” Law chuckled at that, there was a comfortable silence between them before Sanji breaks it “You’re not doing a check on me?”

“It’s Wednesday, my shift ends at 3, did you forget?” Law hand went for his head and messed his hair ‘ _What’_ “I’m visiting as a friend you idiot” his hand lingered for a while and then he pulled it back, resting them on the bed. “You sure you’re okay?” 

Sanji honestly doesn't know what to do, this Law is just like the Law in his world but, ‘ _Different’,_ and he couldn’t put his hand on it. So he just smiled and nodded his head. 

They talked, words flowing through his mouth with ease. 

Overall, he finds it nice, this Law isn't as gloomy as the one from his world. Sanji found out Doflamingo, his uncle (The former shichibukai somehow not being a crime lord quite surprised him actually. A kindergarten teacher? Those poor kids), is currently on a mission to match Law with one of his younger colleagues. ("I'm married to my job", "Sure Law")

Law noticed Sanji's eyes dropping every so often and decided to call it a day, with a promise of bringing his favourite food for him tomorrow, he pulled Sanji’s blanket and watched the blond fall into slumber with a sad smile on his face.

_‘I should have done more,’_ the raven head thought. _‘I should have been better’_

As he left the blond’s room, he was met with a certain green head, his mood suddenly went sour. He stopped the guy from entering Sanji’s room.

“He’s sleeping, you should’ve come sooner” Law said bitterly, the green head said nothing, longingly looking at the room behind Law. Law noticed he's still in his crumpled uniform, the stain of chocolate milk from last Law saw him still visible. Has he not come to school since Monday?

After what feels like forever, the 18 years old sighs and decides to walk away, which infuriates the young doctor. Law quickly grabbed the brute’s shoulder, turning the green head to face him. 

“What the fuck is your problem, Zoro?” he hissed, angry. This piece of no brain brute is the reason Sanji almost died. And he just walked out like that? How fucking dare him. 

When the teen just kept looking at the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing he had ever laid his eyes upon, Law snapped. He let go of Zoro and shoved him back, making the green head hit the hall’s wall with a grunt.

“When I said I left Sanji in your care 2 years ago, was I perhaps making the wrong decision?” hearing Law saying that with such hatred made Zoro snap his head.

“You don’t fucking know what happened” the teen growled, “You weren’t there when he said it!” his voice boomed in the empty hallway, he clenched his hands, tight, marking the inside of his hand with half crescent shape from his nails digging hard into it. A few of them started bleeding with the force of it.

“What did he say, Zoro?! What did he said that made you two fucking fight like this?” Law shouted back, “Make me understand what made you go this far”, he’s getting desperate for an answer now, fuck being calm. Fuck being fired, if punching the green head will get him an answer, he'll fucking do it.

The tension in front of the blond’s room is unbearable, a few of the nurses who were looking at them from their station were about to stop them when Zoro pushed Law back, his hand brushing unseen dust off of his shoulder.

“If you were there, you’d be as angry as me” the green head turned, making his way to the stair, leaving the heart surgeon.

“I might be as angry as you, but I'd never show it to him and made him like this” he shouted, much to the annoyance of the nurses still watching them.

The green head keeps on walking, his hand hurt, he thought. But he knows he deserves that, if not more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowwoowowowowowwowowowwwww-------
> 
> We’re ending it on such a bad note.
> 
> So what exactly made Zoro like that? What did Sanji say? Why is Zoro taking the stair?! Won't he get lost?!!! Why am I asking this question? When will the next update be?!!!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for still sticking with this fic. I recently got back to [twitter](https://twitter.com/42T1yuu/) again (it's an old unused account tho) so if you want to scream at me and told me to stop playing games and continue writing the next chapter, please do so. I also will be posting art there sometimes if you’re interested in that.
> 
> I do want to apologize for not updating for so long, I'm beat mentally and physically, Depression is a bitch. But honestly, that's not an excuse.
> 
> Until next time, hopefully soon!


End file.
